


Glimpses

by emeralddawn



Series: Vision [2]
Category: Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-08-09
Updated: 2015-08-21
Packaged: 2018-02-12 12:00:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2109141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emeralddawn/pseuds/emeralddawn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabbles and scenes in the 'verse of "Learning to See"</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Emily sits by her daughter’s bed, watching as her breaths shallow and even out with sleep. She’s about to get up and head to her own bed when a glint of gold catches in her peripheral vision. She turns her head to get a better look.  


Ribbons of gold dance past the window—and that’s the best she can liken it to, ribbons dancing in the air—tendrils breaking off from the main stream to twine and curl around it before shooting out in a different direction. One tendril goes _through_ the glass window pane and rings Sophie’s head. After a moment, it turns into a little egg with legs that runs in circles.  


Strange.  


Up close, the stream looks more like sand than water or ribbon. Curious, Emily reaches out to touch the golden sand—and her world goes dark.  


The next thing she’s aware of is an annoying poking sensation on her nose. She swats at it sleepily, and gets a giggle for her efforts. The sound brings her closer to awareness: it sounds like Sophie, but what is Sophie doing in her bed? Emily doesn’t remember the girl waking her up with a nightmare. (When was the last time Sophie had a nightmare?)  


The poking returns, so Emily moves her head to get rid of it. Bad idea, the shooting pain in her neck informs her. Emily grits her teeth and finally opens her eyes. The glow-in-the-dark butterfly stickers on Sophie’s ceiling greet her.  


What?  


Then she remembers: Sophie sleeping, golden sand—and nothing. Then she puts sleeping, dreaming, and sand together and gets: Sandman, and the dreamsand Jamie talks about that puts people to sleep.  


Well, that’ll teach her to indiscriminately touch magical sand.


	2. Ten Things You Didn’t Know About the Bennetts

1\. Emily wanted a big family when she was younger. When her husband left her, she decided being a single mom of two was hard enough. (She still wants lots of kids.)

2\. Jamie didn’t really start reading until his parents started fighting. Little surprise, then, that he tended toward fantasy and myth.

3\. Emily’s best friend from college breeds greyhounds. When she took her kids to see the newest litter, there was a tiny little pup getting pushed around by her larger, stronger siblings. She kept getting back up anyway. Emily didn’t need her kids’ huge begging eyes for that one, though she still pretends it was a great concession.

4\. Emily dreads the day Sophie asks about her father.

5\. Emily wishes she had another adult to talk to about Jack. It’s hard to boast or complain about a son everyone else thinks is fictional.

6\. Jamie never imagined he’d have an older sibling. He finds adjusting to being the middle child a bit of a challenge, sometimes.

7\. Emily worries more than she used to. If wonderful things like tooth fairies and elves exist, how many horrible things do too? (And how many of them like children?)

8\. Emily gets a present from Santa every Christmas now. It’s never anything she would buy for herself, but she finds she treasures these little impractical things all the same.

9\. Sophie’s favorite book will be _Watership Down_. No one is surprised. 

10\. Sophie has the hugest crush on Bunnymund in her pre-teen and early teenage years. It never goes anywhere, but Emily blames such early exposure to that damnable accent for Sophie’s move to Australia years and years later.


End file.
